Kleine Harry Potter Kurzgeschichten
by YaoJin
Summary: Dies ist eine Sammlung von Harry potter Kurzgeschichten.
1. Die Erkenntnis

Dies wird eine kleine Drabble-Kurzgeschichten sammlung. Ich hoffe sie gefält euch.

"" sprechen

/denken

Kapitel 1 Die Erkenntnis

"Pass doch auf", rief Hermine genervt einem Slytherin hinterher. All ihre Sachen, Pergament und Bücher, waren zu Boden gefallen. Sie seufzte, als plötzlich Ron neben ihr kniete. "Komm, ich helf dir." Sie lächelte. "Danke." Während Hermine die Pergamente einsammelte, übernahm Ron die Bücher. Als er ihr die Bücher reichte, berührten sich für einen kurzen Moment ihre Hände und zu Rons eigener Überraschung, machte sein Herz einen Purzelbaum. Hermine wurde rot und sah verlegen weg. Ron kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. "Tja... ähm." Er blickte sie an, wie sie verlegen da saß und fragte sich nur, wie man so schön sein konnte. Schnell sprang er auf. "Ich geh dann mal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Das Missgeschick

Das Missgeschick 

"Jetzt halt doch mal still" Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine ihre Katze Krummbein in die Wanne mit wasser zu bekommen. "Wenn man dreckig ist, muss man sich waschen," schnaufte sie und versuchte es erneut, doch ehe sie sich versah, war Krummbein herausgesprungen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du verteilst überall Schaum, Krummbein... komm endlich her" Sie versuchte sie einzufangen, doch Krummbein sprang jedesmal elegant weg. "jetzt hab ich dich" Hermine schnappte nach Krummbein, doch diese sprang auf den Schrank. Hermine seufzte. Schnell nahm sie sich einen Hocker und kletterte rauf. "Komm runter, Krummbein" Sie reckte sich nach ihm, konnte aber noch nicht mal die oberste Kante des Schrankes erreichen. Verdammt, seit wann war der denn so groß,dachte sie. "Blöder Schrank" Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, als sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie versuchte noch nach etwas zu greifen, doch zu spät. Sie fiel und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Boden auf. Blut lief an ihrer Schläfe hinunter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Keine Badeente

(K)eine Badeente

"Ronald Arthur Weasley... Komm sofort her!" "NEIN!" "Wenn man dreckig ist, muss man sich waschen," rief Molly Weasley laut und rüttelte an der Tür. "Jetzt mach auf." "Nein... Baden ist eklig," hörte man hinter der Tür einen dreijährigen Jungen rufen. "Niemals bade ich." Misses Weasley schnaubte. "Also gut... Du hast es nicht anders gewollt... ALOHOMORA!" Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Ron versuchte wegzurennen, doch seine Mutter hob ihn hoch und trug in zum Badezimmer. Ron wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. "Nein, Ma... Bitte." Doch Molly hörte gar nicht darauf und steckte ihn in die Wanne. "SO!" Ron zog eine Schnute. "Du bist gemein." Molly lachte. Und schon begann sie ihm die Haare zu waschen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Tanzstunde

Kapitel 4 Tanzstunde

Langsam bewegte sich Ron zur Musik, doch wieder verzählte er sich. In einer Woche sollte der Weihnachts-Ball sein und er kannte nicht einen einzigen Tanzschritt auswendig. Er seufzte, als plötzlich Hermine herein kam. "Übst du tanzen?" "Ja, was dagegen?" Ron schnaufte. "Ich geb´s auf!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht aufgeben... Vielleicht fehlt dir nur die richtige Partnerin." Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und lächelte ihn an. "Soll ich dir helfen?" Ron wurde rot, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nickte er. Sanft nahm sie seine Hände. Eine seiner Hände legt sie auf ihre Hüfte und die andere nahm sie in ihre. Langsam begannen die zwei sich zur Musik zu bewegen und zum ersten mal gefiel es Ron zu Tanzen. Und auf einmal , - er konnte nicht anders -, zog er sie an sich. Hermine wehrte sich nicht und schloss die Augen. Sanft schmiegte Ron sein Gesicht an Hermines und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Verzweiflungstat

Verzweiflungstat

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Nicht er," Schluchzte er. "Ich befürchte leider doch," erwiederte Dumbledore und sah ihn ernst an. "Er wurde bei ihm gesehen, Harry. Und meine Quellen sind zuversichtlich." Harry sah auf. "Ron... Ein Todesser?...ER soll zu Voldemort gehören?" Dumbledore nickte. "Es tut mir leid." Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Aber wieso?... Ich begreife das nicht." Er begann zu weinen. Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Wir haben die Vermutung, dass es mit Miss Grangers Tot zu tun hat." Harry dachte nach. Er wusste, Ron hatte das nie wirklich verkraftet, aber dass er deswegen zum Todesser wurde konnte er einfach nicht glauben...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Positiv

Positiv

Aufgeregt ging Hermine von einem Ende des Raumes zum anderen und wieder zurück. Wieso dauert das so lange, dachte sie. Es kam ihr vor, als wären Stunden vergangen. Nervös fuhr sie sich immer wieder durch die Haare. Warum? Wieso war das passiert? Wieso musste sie hier bangen? Sie waren doch vorsichtig gewesen, oder etwa nicht? All diese Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Plötzlich klingelte ein Wecker. "Gott sei dank," sagte Hermine und nahm einen kleinen Plastikstreifen in die Hand. Sie wollte sich diesen gerade betrachten, als plötzlich Ron hereinkam. "Herm, du..." Er hielt inne und starrte auf das Stäbchen. "Was ist das?" , fragte er unsicher. Hermine sah beschämt zu Boden. Warum hatte sie nicht die Tür abgeschlossen? "Ein Schwangerschaftstest," sagte sie leise. Ron starrte sie nervös an. "Und?", fragte er, als Hermine einen Blick darauf warf. "Positiv", sagte sie leise und sank auf die Knie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Na, küss mich, du Idiot

"Na, küss mich, du Idiot."

"Wo ist er ?" Verzweifelt suchte Ginny nach dem Schlüssel für das Abteil. Sie war in den Ferien zur Vertrauensschülerin gewählt worden und sollte nun mit dem Schulsprecher hier alles nötige bereden. Plötzlich schloß jemand auf. Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy. "Hi!",sagte Draco ganz gelassen. Ginny musste hochschauen, so groß war Draco inzwischen. "Hy," sagte sie und grummelte. "Was?" Ginny sah ihn an. "Musst du immer so auf einen herab sehen...?" Draco blickte sie verwirrt an, doch plötzlich tat er etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. "Okay," sagte er, hob sie an den Hüften hoch, drückte sie an die Wand und stellt sein Bein dagegen, so dass sie auf diesem saß und beide nun auf gleicher Höhe waren. "Besser so?" Ginny errötete. "Lass mich bitte runter." "Nein," hauchte Draco, als er auch schon seine Lippen auf ihre presste und mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang. Zuerst war Ginny überrascht, doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung erwiederte sie den Kuss. Erst nach ein paar Minuten liess er von der völlig außer atem geratenen Ginny ab. "Und jetzt?" Ginny sah ihn an und lächelte. "Na, küss mich, du Idiot." Draco lächelte und versank mit ihr in einem langen Kuss...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Der erste Kuss

Der erste Kuss

"Schnell Lily, die Treppe rauf.", rief James und zog sie am Arm. "Nicht so schnell," keuchte sie, als er sie, -oben an der Treppe angekommen-, auch schon in eine dunkle Nische zog. "PSSSTT!" Lilly versuchte leise zu atmen. Man hörte Schritte und dann auch schon Hausmeister Pringle, dessen Stimme durch die Gänge hallte. "Wenn ich euch erwische!" Langsam entfernten sich die Schritte. James atmete aus. "Puhhh... Das war kna..." Er hielt inne und sah Lilly an. Sie war so hübsch. Noch nie war er ihr so nah gewesen. Sanft streichelte er ihr Haar. Sie spürte wie ein Schauer ihren gesamten Körper durchzog. "James," hauchte sie leise, als er sie auch schon sanft küsste...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Pansys Traum

Pansy saß draussen und las in einem Buch. Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar, als ihr plötzlich jemand die Augen verbindete. "Was," fragte sie verwirrt, doch hinter ihr hörte man nur ein leises: "Ssssshhhh." Sanft liebkoste sie jemand am Hals und grobe Hände fuhren langsam ihren Körper hinab. Sie spürte wie ein Schauer ihren gesamten Körper durchzog. Vorsichtig wurde ihr kleid geöffnet und die Hände streichellten ihre Brüste. Sie seufzte auf. Ein berauschendes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Plötzlich fuhr eine der Hände in ihren Slip. Sie bäumte sich auf. "Aaahh" Pansy schrak hoch und sah sich um. /Bin wohl eingeschlafen.../ Sie dachte an den Traum und begann zu grinsen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	10. Ein geniales Gefühl

Millicent starrte auf Pansys Hand. "Was ist das?" In Pansys Hand lag eine kleine weisse Pille mit der Aufschrift "Love". Pansy grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Ecstasy. Auch XTC genant. es gibt nicht viel gutes, was die Muggel hervorgebracht haben. Aber DAS ist genial." Milicent sah sie verwirrt an. "Und wieso?" Pansy stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. "Na, weil es einfach der Hammer ist. Nimm sie und du wirst dich klasse fühlen." Milicent zögerte. Sie schluckte nicht gern Medikamente, vor allem nicht, wenn sie die Zusammensetzug nicht kannte. Doch dann nahm sie die Pille in ihre Hand. Was sollte schon passieren? Pansy hatte sie auch genommen und ihr ging es gut. Sie legte die Pille auf ihre Zunge und schluckte, so dass diese langsam hinunterglitt. Eine ganze weile passierte nichts, doch dann begann ihr Körper zu Kribbeln. Ein berauschendes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Pansy hatte Recht behalten. Es war genial...

----------------------------------------

kurze Anmerkung: Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich NICHTS von Drogen halte. Nicht nur dass diese Trips tödlich enden können, man macht auch noch sachen, die man sonst nie tun würde. Aber ich bin sowieso ne Ausahme. Ich rauche ja nicht mal Zigaretten. Sehr gesund leb Die Droge die Pansy Millicent gibt ist Ecstasy und zwar die Sorte "Love2" (Infos zu Drogen im Internet: http/www.meb.uni-bonn.de/giftzentrale/drogeidx.html ).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Sanfte Hände

Pansy saß alleine in ihrem Abteil und las ein Buch, als plötzlich Draco hereinstürmte. Er grinste sie an und verschloß die Tür. Vorsichtig liess er die Scheiben der Abteiltür verdunkeln und ging langsam zur Fenster hinüber, um die Rollade herrunter zu lassen. Mit einem kurzen Wedel seines zauberstabes erhellte er wieder den Raum, indem er kleine Lichter wie Glühwürmchen umherfliegen liess. Pansy grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Ist es mal wieder soweit?" Er lächelte sie an. "Schlimm?" "Ganz und gar nicht," beteuerte Pansy. "Na komm schon her." Kaum hatte Pansy das gesagt, legte sich Draco auch schon hin mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Sanft begann Pansy Draco durchs haar zu streicheln. Er seufzte. "Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust." Pansy lächelte auf ihn herab. "Und ICH liebe es, wenn du so wie jetzt bist." Er hob seine Hand und fuhr mit dieser sanft über ihre Wange. "Küss mich." Pansy strahlte. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen," hauchte sie, nur um Sekunden später ihre Lippen auf die seine zu legen.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
